Betrayed
by now you see me
Summary: Do you know how it feels to be betrayed by your partner in a way that's so horrible, so taboo, so violating, that it had not been done before or since? Do you know how it feels to have your partner...EAT you? The untold story of a Kishin's weapon.


I have no idea what possessed me to write this, I'm pretty sure it's crap. But, hay, I hope you like it...

b..d..b..d..b..d

Do you know how it feels to be betrayed by your partner? As in, a weapon abandoning their mister, or vice versa?

To give you an idea, some people never truly get over it. It's more painful and much more scaring than a death of a loved one. It's like half your soul turns on you and attacks.

Now, imagine what it feels like to have your partner betray you in a way that's so horrible, so taboo, so _violating_, that it had not been done before or since?

Imagine if your partner consumed you for your power. If your partner..._Ate_ you.

Hello, my name is Temperance Vajra. Known as Tempy to my friends, Vajra to my souperiers and Temperance to my grandmother.

This is my story.

My first mister's name was Anya Lott. We were paired off when we were rather young, her about 12 and me a year older, and we just seemed to...I don't know...Click. Our wavelengths matched very well, most likely because we were such parallel opposites. She was loud, brash and blunt, always saying what she thought and doing whatever she wanted to. Everything about her screamed 'I'm different and flaunting it in your face! Take me or leave me, I don't care!' I, on the other hand, was much more quiet and reserved. I was calm and collected, I had a very level head, and I guess I was a bit of a mother figure. I couldn't help it; I liked to take care of things.

We made a great team, Anya and I. My weapon form was a Vajra, short and made of bronze that shot out beams of concentrated soul wavelength, but with the ability to shift to something like a bow staff for close combat. She wielded me like the pro she was, and by the time I was 20 and she was 19, we had gathered the 100 souls we needed. I was a death scythe.

Soon after, I met a man, fell in love, got married. Everything was perfect.

But war was a constant in those days. Less than 6 months after our victory, Anya was killed in battle, with me beside her.

She was my first, truest and best friend. I will always miss her.

After a short time spent in morning, I joined the ranks of partner-less death scythes. I did the odd patrol, did some solo work, took on a few missions with a few of the Eight warriors (One with Eibon. Which, let me tell you, was an experience), even tried my hand at a spy mission once, infiltrating the witches. But nothing felt right.

After about a year of this, I was summoned by Lord Death.

He explained that one of his warriors, a man by the name of Asura, was to be my new partner. I would apparently, in Lord Death's words, be 'good for him.'

Asura was an odd man. I had met him before, and he never failed in making me uncomfortable. He seemed to leek seduction and was constantly flirting, which I do _not_ respond well to, but also had mood swings and spells of paranoia. Slowly, he was becoming more and more strange. The Lord hoped my calm personality and nurturing instincts would help him somehow.

We didn't work..._Badly_ together. We resonated just fine. Although, afterwards I would always feel like I needed to shower, but that faded over time. In fact, over time we had a relatively normal weapon-partner relationship. I think I _was_ good for him.

I'll never know what caused him to snap.

One night, or I guess it would be very early morning, I received a message from my partner to meet him in the indoor training ring. Now, had these been normal circumstances I never would have gone. But I was worried about him, as he had been acting rather more off than usual lately, wrapping himself in scarves and staying in his room for days. I was hoping he would open up to me, tell me what was wrong, let me help to fix it.

Even at age 25, I was naive as a child.

_"Asura?" I called, stepping into the training ring. "Asura? It's...It's Temperance! Are you here?"_

_"Hello, Tempy." A cold, silky voice said from behind me. I whipped around._

_"Asura!" There he stood, next to the door I had just entered from, his face wrapped with dozens of scarfs._

_"I'm glad you came." He pushed the door shut with a resounding SLAM, "I need your help with something."_

_"With what?" He was walking slowly towards me, and I took a step back. If only he would take off those god-forsaken scarfs off..._

_"Something that will make both of us stronger." He whispered._

_"Oh." I squeaked__._

_"Transform."_

_"What? Now? Wh-"_

_"_Transform_!" He looked up suddenly, and manic rage burned in what little of his eyes I could see. But only for a fraction of a second. Soon, his cool mask was back in place. "We must be in resonance for this to work."_

_"A-Alright." What could he do? Honestly, what was the harm of transforming? Maybe it would even help him .And if he tried to use me to kill someone or something, I could always change back._

_He stepped towards me again and held out his hand. From deep inside me, I willed my power forward. I felt my form shrinking, my skin hardening, my soul condensing. I fell into his grip in my Vajra form._

_See? Nothing to worry about. Everything was completely__-_

_Oh no. No no no no no!_

_What was that?_

_What was wrong with his soul? _

_This was not his normal wavelength. Not at all. Normally it was a bit erratic, yes, but not to this extent. This was...It was..._

_Madness._

_I panicked, tried to shift back to human form, but his wavelength was like a web. He had me caught, a venerable piece of metal in his hands. _

_"Oh, Tempy, Tempy, Tempy." He said in a fake sweet voice. "How silly you are. How innocent and trusting and disgustingly _human_. You don't deserve the power you have."_

_His finger trailed up my metal handle__._

_He brought me up, so I was level to his eyes._

_Then he swallowed me._

I can't begin to describe the pain that followed. My soul was torn from my body and thrown into a pocket dimension, where I could see everything but do nothing. My prison.

Seeing him use me like that...It's like watching your dead body being raped. Again and again and again. Than having to see your family watch a tape of it.

He used me to kill my husband Aaron, who stood bravely in front of him and, bless his heart, tried to talk to me. Tried to get me to fight him.

I had to watch Asura use my body to destroy the man I loved.

And then Lord Death beat him, sealed him away, and I thought maybe I'd be free. But, no.

My body was now a part of his. As long as he was just sealed, not dead, I was stuck.

For years I sat, and waited, and cried, and cursed Asura in more languages that I knew I knew. I wanted rest. I wanted peace. My whole life I had taken care of other people. Was it so bad to be selfish now? To want to pass on and leave this world behind me, to see those I had lost?

The only thing I took pleasure in was the fact that the bastard who did this to me was forever trapped in a bag of his own skin.

Until that god damned witch revived him with the black blood.

I had to watch again as that monster violated me and used my physical form to destroy. To fight, almost kill, _children_. Children! Young misters, two boys and a girl, and their weapons, three girls and a boy. I have to say, they all impressed me. I was shocked that one of them was able to hold a double resonance at his age, and wasn't surprised when I found out he was Lord Death's son. The other boy's weapon balanced him out perfectly, and I was reminded strongly of myself and Anya, the boy being her and the weapon being me. And the girl and her scythe had one of the very strongest bonds I'd ever seen.

I prayed they wouldn't get in Asura's way. In the way of my body.

I watched as the witch Arachne tried to change him, to him hers.

"It won't work," I told her as she sat with him. "He can't feel. He's completely numb. And he will destroy you."

But, of course, she didn't hear me.

And I was right. He killed her.

And suddenly he was fighting those three young misters again, still using me to his advantage. They were stronger now, I could sense it. But I knew it was fruitless. They wouldn't scratch Asrua. He was indestructible.

But then, the scythe mister's connection with her weapon snapped. The weapon was dyeing for some reason, his soul fading away. The other two seemed to understand, told the girl to 'go and get him', that they would hold him off.

I wanted to scream at them, try to make them see that they were committing suicide. But, regardless of what I thought, Asura was going to fight and kill the ninja and the godling.

He beat them both, though they put up a good fight. They even managed to rid him of his new, misshapen form, so he looked more like the Asura I had known.

Somehow, the mister was able to bring her scythe back from his coma, and now they fought alone. And she, too, did better than I expected. But now she sat, weaponless, alone, Asura preparing for the final strike.

But...No...He wouldn't...

He was. He was going to kill a child...Using _me_.

He made that disgusting sound, and my body slid up from his stomach and into his mouth. I gagged. He took aim, and I closed my eyes as the soul wavelength went spinning towards her...

And her weapon took the hit.

The girl screamed. I froze.

Not only did he use me to kill a child, he used me to scar a little girl and sever a beautiful partnership.

That's when I snapped. And, I guess, so did she.

Because that little girl beat him. That girl beat a demon god with nothing but courage, bravery and a whole lot of heart.

I cheered as she gave the killing blow.

Finally, _finally_, after years and years and years of waiting...

I was free.

And I didn't have to wait much longer. Only an hour or two after Asura died, I got a visit from and old acquaintance.

"Temperance." I turned around to see Lord Death. "Tempy."

It was so strange for him to call me anything but 'Vajra'. That's all he called me all those many years ago. But he had changed so much since then. The skull replaced by a cartoonish mask, the cape by a messy squiggle outline, the once deep voice now high pitched and silly. He looked so loveable now.

I gave him a tiered smile and bowed slightly in respect. "Hello, my Lord."

We were silent for a while, that I spoke up. "That's some son you've got there."

"You mean Kid?" His voice softened. "Yup. That's my boy."

"Thank him for me, okay? And that ninja. And the girl. And all they're weapons."

"Of course."

More silence, than he spoke "I'm so sorry, Temperance." His voice was heavy with regret

"Don't be." I said, and I meant it. "You had no idea this would happen. I'm just...Glad it's over."

"Yes." He sounded so old, right then. "It's over."

"How long has it been?" I asked suddenly.

"Nearly 900 years, my dear." He said gently.

"Has it really?" I closed my eyes and smiled slightly. I felt so light, and so very, very tiered. "I'm ready to go now."

"Yes. You certainly are." And with one large, cartoonish had, he gestured behind me. I turned.

There was a bright, clean white light there, warm and welcoming. And standing in front of it was...

Everyone.

My parents, their arms wrapped around each other, beamed at me.

My younger sister franticly waved.

My friends all grinned.

My grandma looked at me with the upmost approval

Anya stood near the front; her eyes still sparkling like they used to, a hundred watt smile nearly blinding me.

And in the very front was Aaron, his arms spread wide, beckoning me to fall into them.

I didn't hesitate one more moment.

I took off running towards them, all of them, shedding that 900 year nightmare and leaving it behind me.

At last, at long, long last, I could rest.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Uhh...This it really bad...So review if you want...I guess...


End file.
